unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Halopedia
Halopedia is a parody version of Gruntipedia. Whereas Gruntipedia focuses on encyclopedic information, Halopedia takes all our hard work and makes lame jokes out of it. Man, you'd have to be a real asshole to do something like that...anyway, Most Halopedians, unlike Gruntipedians, are not grunty. This is why you are here, and why I'm with your mother. History Failopedia was founded in May 1991, shortly before the creation of Bungie Studios, due to an accident with a laptop, a time machine, and a bottle of Pepsi. Although the site had few Halo-related articles (Halo was still not released), it had a wide following and gave Bungie the idea to create a game known as Monkey Nuts, although Bungie never gave them credit. It had its ups and downs through Halo 1974, but, it prevailed. In 1975, a cabal was formed to hold all Failopedians in fear and to keep them editing. The mass terror backfired however, as users fucked, causing massive havoc among Halopedia. Also a crap load of users such as IJ3314 got blocked for an absolutely stupid reason editing the human page which is practice editing. This rebellion was soon tied with the former parent organization, P.E.T.A. Many of them are now in high positions, and are in charge of the rollback howitzers. In the winter of 1980, Failopedia, in an effort to try and reduce the fail, many users got over 1,000,000,000 points in a few days, mainly by cramming hamsters up their ass. In order to reduce this, the Halopedia administrators altered the points, causing a rift between-liners and the neophytes. In recent times, a really hated user was really... hated. He has the record for the most bans and kicks on wiki and IRC alike. Many call him the FailTroll, and as the name goes, he is indeed the most fail troll in Halopedia's history. Scorch933/Fixer40 ShotgunGuy (he has used many different Alias) has been repeatedly pwnd with shenanigans, kicks and bans by Tony, Smoke, HaloDude(a real assturd), and Subtank. In fact, he got so pwned, he has now left for good. What a fail. May his incidents be remembered for their epic-failness. ATP2555 was the only person to know about Halo, but whenever he puts something there, some idiot comes and changes it, EVEN IF IT IS CORRECT!!!!!!!!! This is also the case of EchostreamFanJosh who provided information from Frank OConnor and the dumb ass halopedian admins wouldnt allow it. Hierarchy Cabalists*↓Administrators↓Bureaucrats↓Rollbackers↓The UNSC of Halopedia ↓ Users/Stalker Forms ↓ Hated Users ↓ Really, Really Hated Users ↓ Outcasts ↓ Douchebags ↓ IPs ↓ Vandals ↓ Whiners ↓ Point Whores ↓ Sockpuppets ↓ Yo Mama ↓ N00bz ↓ Noobasauras Rexes (One of the Animal Species on Planet Halopedia) ↓ That Fat Kid who wets himself all the time ↓ Who ever put lycuna13 ↓ People who don't get the username template Trivia See the talk on M7/caseless submachine gun for a mildly entertaining argument. *Gruntipedia would like to remind users that there is no Cabal. Really. What's that? No, ignore the mysterious tapping on your back door. Seriously, ignore it, or else. Category:Shit people complain about Category:Your Mother Category:Factions Category:Things you shouldn't use for intercourse